Czas Wybranych cz3
by michbacz
Summary: Ostatnia część trylogii w której okazuje się, że nic nie jest takie jakim się na początku wydawało. Czas akcji ustanowiony na finale 5 sezonu Angela. Pojawia się Szef Garata i Taraga... Oj będzie się działo : IN PROGRESS


**No i oto przed wami finalna część Czasu Wybranych. Zacząłem ją pisać bardzo dawno temu, jednak prace nad nią się „trochę opóźniły" ;) ****Zobaczymy… może uda mi się to kiedyś skończyć.

* * *

**

ROZDZIAŁ 1

- Kurde! Coraz mniej mi się to wszystko podoba! - westchnął z rezygnacją Garat.

Siedzący na murku naprzeciw niego Tarag, spojrzał na niego kpiąco.

- Aleś ty drażliwy!

- Nie drażliwy, tylko... tylko...

- Tylko co?

- Zmieszany.

- Zmieszany? – jedna z brew Taraga uniosła się nieco. – Zmieszany czym?

- Całą tą sytuacją – wzruszył ramionami. – Po prostu jej nie rozumiem.

- Nie musisz jej rozumieć tylko zaakceptować.

- Wiem, wiem. To są Jego plany i my nic do nich nie mamy.

- No właśnie.

Garat zmierzył wzrokiem swojego rozmówcę.

- Zastanawia mnie za to, czemu ciebie to nie dziwi?

- Nie powiedziałem, że „nie dziwi", jednak nie paplam o tym naokoło jak niektórzy.

- Phi! – parsknął tamten. – Przecież nieważne czy się o tym mówi czy też myśli, to On i tak o wszystkim wie tak, jakby to było wykrzyczane.

- No i właśnie dlatego uważam, że nie ma sensu paplać. Jakiekolwiek wątpliwości byśmy nie mieli, to i tak nic nam do tego.

Garat zaśmiał się cicho.

- Wiedziałem, że ciebie również to wszystko ciekawi.

Tarag nie odpowiedział, tylko przesunął wzrokiem po panoramie skąpanego w nocy miasta. Garat stanął obok niego i przez chwilę obaj się nie odzywali.

- Jak myślisz, dlaczego ich wybrał?

Tarag zastanawiał się chwilę zanim odpowiedział.

- Pewnie uznał, że są tego godni.

Jego rozmówca potrząsnął z niedowierzaniem głową.

- Godni? Rany! Sam popatrz... Angel - wampir na którym ciąży klątwa i który był kiedyś najwredniejszym z demonów... Spike - drugi wampir, notabene również walnięty morderca, który zdobył duszę tylko dlatego, że zakochał się w Pogromcy... Faith – Pogromca morderczyni, która ma bardziej zwichrowaną psyche od Pee Wee Hermana... oraz Buffy – Pogromca, która w pewnym okresie swojego życia o mało co nie doprowadziła się do samozagłady.

- Właśnie oni.

- Nie sądzę aby byli "godni".

- Nie tobie to oceniać.

- Wiem, ale...

- Żadnego "ale". Przecież sam wiesz, że cała ta czwórka udowodniła swojej wartości. I to nie jeden raz.

Garat skinął lekko głową.

- Wiem. Temu akurat nie przeczę. Dowiedli swojej wartości podczas Czasu Wybranych, mimo to w nie uważam aby byli godni Go spotkać.

- To Jego decyzja i tak ma być.

- No dobrze, dobrze... przepraszam. Myślę, że...

- Czasami za dużo myślisz mój drogi Garacie.

Na dźwięk dobiegającego zza ich pleców głosu, Garat i Tarag odwrócili się błyskawicznie po to tylko aby natychmiast pochylić nisko głowy z szacunku przed nowoprzybyłym.

Obcy, który wypowiedział to zdanie miał wygląd starszego człowieka. Tak na oko pod sześćdziesiąt, sześćdziesiąt pięć lat. Ubrany w nienagannie skrojony szary garnitur spod którego przebłyskiwała śnieżnobiała koszula. Jego życzliwą twarz okalała nieduża siwa broda, która w zestawieniu z tego samego koloru włosami na głowie nadawała mu niezwykle nobliwego wyglądu. Jednak najbardziej fascynujące w tej postaci były oczy. O kolorze najgłębszej zieleni jaką można sobie tylko wyobrazić. Wprost można było wyczuć jak wielką moc one za sobą skrywają.

Kiedy odezwał się ponownie, jego głos był ciepły i pełen życzliwego zainteresowania.

- Chłopcy, dlaczego uważacie, że oni nie są godni mojej wizyty?

Garat i Tarag nie ośmielili się podnieść na nowoprzybyłego wzroku.

- Wybacz nam Panie, nie chcieliśmy cię obrazić.

- Wiem o tym i wcale się nie gniewam. Proszę wyprostujcie się.

Uczynili tak jak chciał, jednak z ich postaw w dalszym ciągu przebijał się głęboki szacunek.

- Są tutaj – stwierdził mężczyzna.

- Tak Panie – potwierdził Tarag. – Wszystko zgodnie z twoją wolą. Nie pamiętają co prawda walk z Czasu Wybranych, jednak to tylko kwestia odpowiedniej chwili jak sobie wszystko przypomną.

- Tak właśnie miało być – powiedział stary człowiek. – Dobrze, możecie już odejść.

Wahanie Garat trwało zaledwie ułamek sekundy, jednak nie pozostało niezauważone.

- Tak chłopcze? – zapytał mężczyzna.

- Panie... wybacz... ale czy chcesz abyśmy ci towarzyszyli?

Pytany roześmiał się cicho.

- Czyżbyś sądził, że coś mi tu grozi drogi Garacie?

Tamten poczerwieniał i znowu schylił głowę.

- Oczywiście, że nie Panie.

Tarag posłał przyjacielowi pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie.

- Ty i ta twoja niewyparzona gęba – mruknął.

Oboje skłonili się nisko przed nowoprzybyłym i w jednej sekundzie zniknęli.

Starszy mężczyzna odchylił nieco głowę do tyłu i wciągnął głęboko powietrze w płuca. Na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech, kiedy zapach miasta dotarł do jego zmysłów.

Otworzył oczy i obrzucił uważnym spojrzeniem migające światła wielkiego miasta.

- Czas na spotkanie.

Powiedział cicho do siebie i spacerowym krokiem ruszył w kierunku zejścia z dachu.

Dziewczyna biegła po życie.

Nie mogła uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę, jednak tak właśnie było. Zachodziła w głowę jak to możliwe, że w jednej chwili miły chłopak z którym tańczyła na dyskotece i który zaproponował jej romantyczny spacer, zmienił się w przerażającego potwora o ostrych jak brzytwa kłach. Jakby tego było mało to chciał ją jeszcze zabić.

Zbierając ostatki sił wyrwała się z jego uścisku, gdy wciągnął ją do ciemnej alejki, i nie oglądając się za siebie uciekała ile tylko miała sił.

Jednak jej prześladowca nie ustępował i z psychotycznym uporem ją ścigał. Słyszała jego kroki kilka metrów za sobą. Siły opuszczały ją coraz bardziej a serce biło jej w piersi jak oszalałe.

Ostatkiem sił skręciła za róg w nadziei, że zgubi prześladowcę i...

Krzyknęła ze strachu, kiedy zderzyła się z kimś idącym z naprzeciwka.

Jakimś cudem utrzymała równowagę i spojrzała na osobę z którą się zderzyła.

Zielonooki staruszek przypatrywał się jej z życzliwą troską w oczach.

- Czy wszystko w porządku moje dziecko? – zapytał.

Dziewczyna poczuła się zupełnie oszołomiona.

Z jednej strony jej ciało rwało się do ucieczki przed prześladowcą, jednak z drugiej strony szok spowodowany kontaktem z tym nieznajomym spowodował, że poczuła się tak bezpiecznie, jak nigdy wcześniej.

I do tego ten zapach, który poczuła. Taki sam, jaki czuła w dzieciństwie, kiedy przytulała się do swojej matki w czasie burzy. Mama otaczała ją wtedy swoimi ramionami i szeptała do ucha słowa otuchy, które odganiały wszystkie troski i obawy. A ona wtedy wtulała głowę w jej włosy i czuła delikatny zapach jej szamponu z pomarańczy, którego zawsze używała.

To był zapach domu i bezpieczeństwa.

Zupełnie oszołomionej swymi niespodziewanymi uczuciami udało się tylko wykrztusić.

- Proszę... pomóż mi.

Staruszek uśmiechnął się ciepło i skinął jej lekko głową. Po sekundzie odwrócił spojrzenie od jej przestraszonej twarzy i uważnie przyjrzał się nowej postaci, która w tym momencie pojawiła się w alejce.

Wampir obnażył kły w zadowoleniu, kiedy obrzucił wzrokiem przerażoną dziewczynie i zachowującego stoicki spokój starca.

- Świetnie – mruknął. – Dwa posiłki za jednym zamachem.

Zrobił dwa kroki naprzód jednak zatrzymał się jak wryty na dźwięk głosu mężczyzny.

- Nie sądzę aby udało ci się to osiągnąć chłopcze.

Demon zamrugał gwałtownie powiekami, kiedy przez jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz najczystszego przerażenia. Zaskowyczał gwałtownie, kiedy poczuł cząstkę mocy kryjącą się za słowami nieznajomego.

- Odejdź demonie – powiedział cicho starzec.

Wampir krzyknął przeraźliwie, kiedy poczuł, że jego ciało jest rozdzierane na dwie części. W ułamku sekundy z jednej istoty powstały dwie, które wcześniej nie mogły bez siebie istnieć.

Demon zawarczał ostatni raz zanim zniknął w oślepiającym błysku światła. Tymczasem oddzielony od swojego przekleństwa człowiek, upadł bezsilnie na kolana.

Mężczyzna będący jeszcze przed chwilą wampirem, teraz z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w swoje ręce. Kiedy położył dłoń na piersi i wyczuł bijące pod spodem serce, podniósł zszokowany wzrok na stojącego przed nim staruszka z którego twarzy w dalszym ciągu nie schodził leciutki uśmiech.

Były demon w jednej chwili wszystko zrozumiał. W jego ludzkich oczach zalśniły łzy, które po sekundzie popłynęły mu po policzkach.

- Wybacz mi proszę – szepnął cicho do starca, ani na chwilę nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

Tamten kucnął lekko przy nim i delikatnie dotknął jego policzka.

- To była wina demona, a nie twoja.

Płaczący mężczyzna zadrżał na całym ciele.

- Jestem tak bardzo zmęczony.

- Tak – szepnął starzec. – Zasłużyłeś na odpoczynek chłopcze.

Ciało ex demona zalśniło białym światłem i zniknęło nie pozostawiając po sobie najmniejszego śladu.

Staruszek wyprostował się i spojrzał ciepło na patrzącą na niego w szoku dziewczynę.

- Chyba już możesz bezpiecznie wrócić do domu moja panno.

Skinął jej lekko głową, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł z alejki.

Patrząca w ślad za nim młoda kobieta pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową.

- Czy to wszystko wydarzyło się naprawdę?

Nie otrzymała jednak na to pytanie żadnej odpowiedzi.

- No dobra – mruknęła pod nosem Buffy. – W końcu stało się coś, czego obawiałam się od tak dawna. Kompletnie mi odbiło.

Zaparkowała samochód przy najbliższym krawężniku i wzdychając z rezygnacją wysiadła z niego. Ze złożonymi na piersi rękami przez chwilę spoglądała na ciemne miasto. Niewielki dreszcz przeszedł jej po plecach, kiedy poczuła wiszące w powietrzu niezwykłe napięcie.

Westchnęła ciężko i powoli ruszyła przed siebie ciemną i szeroką aleją. Nie chciała analizować w tej chwili tego co czuła i co ją tu sprowadziło. Nawet jak na nią wydawało się to nieco niezwykłe.

Naraz jej wyostrzone zmysły wyczuły obecność kogoś innego, a co najważniejsze kogoś dobrze jej znanego. Przyspieszyła nieco kroku i już po chwili stanęła obok dziewczyny wygodnie opartej o siedzenie swojego motocykla. Kiedy tamta odwróciła się do niej, na twarzy Buffy pojawił się lekki uśmieszek.

- Cześć Faith – przywitała ją.

Pogromca również odpowiedziała uśmiechem.

- Cześć B! Zapewne jesteś tu z tego samego powodu jak ja?

Buffy pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową.

- Jeżeli tym powodem jest nieodparta potrzeba przyjazdu do Los Angeles z drugiego końca świata, to chyba raczej tak.

Faith dopaliła papierosa i rzuciwszy niedopałek na ziemię zdusiła go butem.

- Jakbyś zgadła – obrzuciła ją uważnym spojrzeniem. - Kiedy to poczułaś?

- Wczoraj rano – wzruszyła ramionami. – Byłam akurat z wizytą w Londynie u Gilesa, już od jakiegoś czasu namawiał mnie abym zobaczyła nową siedzibę Rady Obserwatorów, kiedy ni z tego ni z owego naszło mnie to dziwne uczucie. Było tak nie do odparcia, że po prostu wsiadłam w samolot i wróciłam do kraju. Na lotnisku wsiadłam w samolot i tak oto jestem. A ty?

Faith zamyśliła się na sekundę.

- U mnie identycznie... no może poza tym całym "byciem za granicą". Jakiś czas temu dostałem zadanie od Rady, aby udać się do Nowego Jorku. Sprawę załatwiłam raz-dwa i zostało mi trochę czasu do powrotu. Byłam akurat w klubie i całkiem nieźle się bawiłam, kiedy to poczułam. Było to tak intensywne, że po prostu wsiadłam na motor i przyjechałam tutaj.

Buffy obrzuciła taksującym spojrzeniem srebrno-czarną maszynę.

- Niezłe kółka – zauważyła z uznaniem.

Brunetka roześmiała się cicho.

- Niezgorsze. Nowa Rada zaczyna mieć styl.

Buffy zmarszczyła brwi.

- Ciekawe kiedy mi fundną motor?

- Z twoim szczęściem, to dobrze będzie jak skończysz z pięcioletnią Toyotą.

- Bardzo śmieszne.

Dziewczyny odetchnęły głęboko i z rozbawieniem się sobie przyglądnęły.

Ubrana jak zwykle na czarno Faith, wyglądała na pełną sił i gotową do każdej walki. Skróciła nieco włosy od ich ostatniego spotkania po zniszczeniu Sunnydale i teraz trzymała je spięte w luźny kucyk. Pod jej skórzaną kurtką można było dojrzeć wybrzuszenie, którego powodem był z całą pewnością drewniany kołek.

Buffy również się nieco zmieniła. Zmęczenie, które można było dojrzeć w jej oczach przez ostatnie parę lat, zniknęło jak ręką odjął. Wyglądała na bardzo wypoczętą i niezwykle spokojną. Było to jeden z ważniejszych plusów jakie stanowiło przebudzenie wszystkich Pogromczyń na świecie. Pewność i siła bijąca z jej postaci stanowiły niemalże światło same w sobie. Niespełna dwa miesiące temu skończyła dwadzieścia cztery lata i była u szczytu swoich umiejętności.

Pierwsza ciszę przerwała Faith.

- Domyślasz się co to może oznaczać?

- Nie mam pojęcia – pokręciła głową pytana. – Przywiodła nas tutaj jakaś niezwykła siła, a sama wiesz, że z mocą i magią rzadko chodzą w parze uśmieszki i gratulacje.

- Jakiś demon?

- Może... jednak pewnym jest, że coś zdecydowanie wisi w powietrzu.

- Masz rację. Mnie aż ciarki przechodzą.

Buffy skinęła lekko głową.

- To miejsce do którego zmierzamy jest całkiem niedaleko stąd.

- Zgadzam się. Im jestem bliżej, tym to uczucie się zwiększa. Coś jak pajęczy zmysł – zaśmiała się.

Buffy zamyśliła się na chwilę.

- Coś mi mówi, że jest to jakieś istotne miejsce. Coś o wielkiej wadze... lub ktoś. Nie chcę zapeszyć, ale to najprawdopodobniej jest miejsce spotkania.

- Z kim? Lub raczej... Z czym?

- Z czymś dużo potężniejszym od nas.

Faith przyjrzała się uważnie dziewczynie, która była niegdyś jej śmiertelnym wrogiem.

- Kolejna apokalipsa?

- Najprawdopodobniej.

Wstała z siodełka i przeciągnęła się mocno aż usłyszała trzask kości.

- No to na co czekamy?

Buffy uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- No właśnie. Na co?

- Pozwolą panie, że je odprowadzę w to miejsce?

Na dźwięk spokojnego głosu dochodzącego z ich boku dziewczyny obróciły się błyskawicznie i przyjmując pozycje obronne zmierzyły wzrokiem uśmiechniętego ciepło starego mężczyznę.

Kiedy tylko spoczęło na nim ich spojrzenie Buffy i Faith mimowolnie rozluźniły się nieco. W oczach nowoprzybyłego nie było wrogości tylko życzliwe zainteresowanie.

- Kim jesteś? – zapytała Buffy.

- Dojdziemy do tego – skłonił się im lekko. – Jednak teraz musimy już iść w tamto miejsce.

- Dlaczego?

Głos Faith był napięty do granic możliwości, jednak nie było w nim słychać wrogości tylko niepewność. Już samo to niezwykłe, skoro jej nigdy jej nie brakowało. Tym razem jednak w obecności tego obcego czuła, że dzieje się coś naprawdę niezwykłego. I do tego ten jego zapach... jakby woda po goleniu należąca do jej ojca, której używał w czasach, zanim jeszcze zaczął pić... kiedy jeszcze mogła się do niego przytulić a on był w stanie odgonić wszelkie problemy paroletniej dziewczynki. Był to zapach bezpieczeństwa i miłości, którą ją kiedyś obdarzano, ale... Nie! To było przecież niemożliwe!

- Choćby dla spotkanie się z Angelem i Spikiem.

- Co? – oczy Buffy otworzyły się szeroko. – Spike i Angel? Oni... oni tam są?

- Dokładnie. To co? Idziemy?

Wahanie Buffy trwało zaledwie ułamek sekundy. Ten stary człowiek wywrócił do góry nogami już i tak dziwny dzień. Nie wiedząc czemu czuła, że ten ktoś jest kimś naprawdę niezwykłym. Instynktownie czuła, że kryje w sobie potężną moc, chociaż jej wyostrzone zmysły niczego nie rejestrowały. A do tego ten jego zapach... może po prostu naszły ją wspomnienia, jednak dałaby sobie głowę uciąć, że to... że tak... właśnie pachniała jej matka. Domem, bezpieczeństwem, jaśminowymi perfumami, śmiechem i radością przeszłych dni...

Jeszcze zanim doszła do siebie usłyszała słowa wydobywające się z jej ust.

- Dobrze, pójdziemy z tobą. Jednak jeżeli to jakaś pułapka, to jak nic skopię ci tyłek! – zagroziła.

Staruszek obrzucił ją zaciekawionym spojrzeniem i roześmiał się cicho.

- Postaram się o tym pamiętać.

Mężczyzna ruszył przodem, a dwie Pogromczynie rzucając sobie zdumione spojrzenia ruszyły dwa kroki za nim. W miarę jak się zbliżały do tajemniczego miejsca, które je przywoływało czuły, jak powietrze zaczyna powoli drgać od rozsadzającej je energii.

Wytężając wzrok Buffy zauważyła cztery postacie znajdujące się w sporej odległości od nich.

- Faith - mruknęła cicho do swojej towarzyszki.

Tamta skinęła głową na znak, że również zauważyła postacie.

W miarę jak się do nich zbliżali Buffy mogła obejrzeć je sobie dokładnie. Czwórka stała do nich plecami, a ich twarze zwrócone były w kierunku dużej i pustej o tej porze alei. Czarny mężczyzna z dużym toporem w ręku stał tuż obok drobno wyglądającej dziewczyny o długich i intensywnie niebieskich włosach. Ona również stała w pozie bojowej jednak jej zaciśnięte pięści były wolne od jakiejkolwiek broni.

Buffy wciągnęła głośno powietrze, kiedy rozpoznała dwie kolejne postacie stojące obok. Wysokiego bruneta w ciemnej marynarce i nieco niższego od niego blondyna w długim skórzanym płaszczu.

- Anioł... Spike... – słowa uwięzły jej w gardle.

Już chciała zerwać się do biegu, kiedy zatrzymała się jak wryta i wymieniała zszokowane spojrzenia ze stojącą obok niej Faith.

Dźwięk potwornego wrzasku wydobywającego się z ponad stu tysięcy demonich gardeł był tak ogłuszający, że obie Pogromczynie z trudem powstrzymały się od zasłonięcia uszu.

Horda demonów, która pojawiła się na końcu długiej i szerokiej alei w odległości niecałego kilometra od nich, z wrzaskiem rzuciła się do ataku.

Rozpętało się prawdziwe piekło.

To było jak najgorszy z koszmarów.

Anioł stał przez chwilę nieruchomo próbując ogarnąć myślami wszystko to co zdarzyło się w ciągu ostatniego roku. Zacisnął mocniej dłoń na trzymanym w dłoni mieczu i obrzucił szybkim spojrzeniem stojącego po jego prawej stronie Spike'a.

Tamten zmrużył oczy w koncentracji i obnażył nieco lśniąco-białe kły. Odkąd wyskoczył z tego cholernego medalionu w biurze Anioła, przeszedł wszelkie stadia od zwątpienia do wściekłego gniewu. Mimo, iż nigdy nie darzyli się zbyt wielką sympatią (kwestie Drusilli, duszy czy też w końcu Buffy), to Anioł zdawał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo jego "wychowanek" zmienił się w ciągu ostatnich paru lat. Pomimo, że to Drusila go stworzyła, to Angelus od samego początku był jego Yodą. Zmieniło się to po zyskaniu przez Anioła duszy.

A teraz wszystko to miał trafić szlag...

c.d.n.


End file.
